Sunshine Hell
by tashxxxx
Summary: What happens when the New Directions plan to perform in a park?  What happens when a certain member's hiding an illness from hi friends-I know terrible summary but the stories better.  I promise :S Rated T for boy/boy make out
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING-boy/boy kissing and making out in this chapter. If not comfortable plase do not read on. **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 1 **

The choir room was full of chatter as the members of New Directions filled the choir room. If anyone looked into the room it would seem they were one big happy group but right now they were anything but...

"What do you mean you won't come with us?" Rachel shouted over the noise. "It'll be the perfect opportunity for a range of people to see us."  
>"If he says he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to." Finn retorted to the small girl She glared at the taller teen.<br>"You are meant to have my back on this Finn, as your girlfriend and as co-captain." There were collective eye-rolls at this statement; they were all used to her thinking she was in charge.  
>"Rachel, I'll have to agree with Finn on this one. You can't force someone to do something they don't want to." Mr Schue stated from by the piano. He was getting tired of this same argument.<br>"Well, why not? Mr Schue, you practically forced us all to go." Rachel told the teacher. Mr Schue just shook his head.  
>" No, I told you that I would prefer it if you would go but obviously I can't force you to." Rachel was about to carry on when she was interrupted by the opening of the choir room door. She glared at the member who had just walked in late.<br>"Sorry I'm late Mr Schue." Kurt said as he went to sit next to Blaine and Mercedes. Rachel's eyes followed him as he sat down.  
>"Maybe you can explain to the rest of the club why you can't come to the park on Saturday to perform." Kurt stiffened slightly before answering back with his usual snark.<br>"I can't."  
>"Well, why?" The small girl glared at her friend and Kurt glared right back at her. Most people would try anything to keep the countertenor from glaring at them as Kurt could get quite scary when he wanted to, but Rachel refused to back down. "We need you because all of our numbers include 14 members."<br>"Fine, I'll go if only to shut you up." Kurt gave Rachel one last glare before taking his eyes off of the girl. Everyone was surprised at this as Kurt wouldn't usually back down so easily. Truthfully, Kurt didn't want to lie to his friends more than necessarily and as long as he was careful he would be able to go.  
>"Right, seeing as we've finally sorted that out maybe now we can get in some rehearsal for Saturday?" Mr Schue told the glee club as he took his place in front of them and Rachel went back to sitting down. The rest of the lesson was spent with the group organizing the numbers they would be singing and Rachel, constantly, trying to get them to practice every single one of the numbers which no one saw the point in. Honestly, no one saw the point in even doing this performance, let alone in the park. The whole time Blaine kept glancing over to Kurt who was shifting nervously in his sat. He couldn't understand what had made the younger teen so nervous.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

As soon as glee finished Kurt made his way out of the door and towards his car. He didn't want to have to answer any of the questions that had been thrown at him from the moment Mr Schue told them where they would be going to. Kurt heard heavy footsteps hurrying after him so he stopped by a block of lockers to wait for his step-brother.

"Hey, dude." Kurt gave Finn one of his trade mark bitch-glares.  
>"Don't call me dude." Finn stepped back from the shorter male, causing Kurt to smile. Finn glared at Kurt but didn't seem to intimidate Kurt as he heard Kurt chuckle before starting to walk out of the building again. The sun was shining brightly in the parking lot as the two step-brothers made their way to Kurt's navigator.<br>"Do you think I could get away with not showing up on Saturday, 'cos I really don't wanna be out in this heat." Kurt stalled the engine as Finn said this.  
>"Probably not," Kurt sighed, "I think she'd skin you alive if you did." Finn nodded at this.<br>"What about you though, I mean..."  
>"Finn, just drop it. I don't really have much of a choice do I?"<br>"You could always tell them." Kurt shook his head at this. Finn shrugged at this as Kurt pulled into the Hudmels driveway. The pair got out of the car, walked into the house and went their separate ways, Finn to the kitchen and Kurt to his room.

Kurt sighed as place his satchel down and sat on his bed. Just as he pulled out his laptop his phone buzzed. Kurt sighed again before reading the text, it was from Blaine:  
><strong>I'm outside, please come out with me :( -B<br>**Kurt sighed before texting his boyfriend back:  
><strong>Be outside in a minute and why can't you come in? –K<strong>  
>Blaine's reply was faster than Kurt thought it would be.<br>**I want to go out and if I come in you'll want to stay inside –B **

Kurt laughed at this as he picked up his coat and made his way back downstairs.  
>"Where are you going?" Finn had just exited the kitchen with a, burnt, grilled cheese sandwich in his hand.<br>"Out with Blaine. Can you tell Dad?" Finn nodded and Kurt said goodbye as he opened the front door and closed it behind him.

Blaine was standing by his car as Kurt approached. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, kissing him fully on the lips. Kurt sighed into the older boy's lips as they kissed, tenderly.  
>"Hi." Kurt whispered into Blaine's lips.<br>"Hi." Blaine mumbled back. They pulled away from, reluctantly, each other to get some air before Blaine moved aside and opened the door for Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes before getting into the passenger seat. Blaine climbed into the driver's side and the car was speeding away from the Hudmel household and any prying eyes, mainly Finn.

It was still light outside and Kurt was a little worried about that, especially since he had no idea where Blaine was taking him. However, Kurt didn't let these emotions show as he and his boyfriend sang along to a mixture of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. Eventually, Blaine slowed to a stop. Kurt looked out of the window, surprised to see a large area of undisturbed countryside. Blaine, quickly, got out of the car and opened Kurt's door for him. Kurt laughed at Blaine's inner dapperness before pulling the boy into a kiss. He was surprised when Blaine pulled away but when he saw the cheeky grin on Blaine's face, Kurt let the surprise fade away. He was curious to know what the curly haired boy had planned. Blaine took Kurt's hand as he led the taller boy into the country side. Kurt sighed in relief as he was led towards a large oak tree. Underneath the oak tree was a blanket and a picnic basket.  
>"Come sit with me." Blaine whispered, seductively, to the younger male. Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him towards the blanket. He watched as Blaine pulled off his own jacket.<br>"Not going to take it off. You must be boiling?"  
>"I'm fine Blaine and it's not that hot." Kurt was lying and Blaine knew it. He lifted up an eyebrow before pulling Kurt to the ground and pinning him there. Blaine laughed as Kurt's thin frame struggled underneath Blaine's body. Blaine leaned forward pressing a kiss to Kurt's mouth. The boy stopped struggling as Blaine kissed him. He opened his mouth a little and Blaine took the chance to slip his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Kurt moaned, softly. Their tongues battled for dominance as they kissed getting lost in the moment. Kurt felt Blaine's hands wonder all over his body as he pressed soft kisses to his boyfriend's neck. Kurt pulled softly at Blaine's freed curls. Blaine started to un-zip Kurt's jacket, feeling the boy stiffen slightly. Blaine wanted to know why Kurt was so resistant to do this as he had thought they'd gotten past that awkward stage. <em>Apparently, not.<em> However, as Blaine went in to kiss the younger boy again Kurt lost himself in the embrace of the shorter boy. Blaine took the opportunity to, skilfully; take Kurt's jacket off of him. Kurt let out a little huff of annoyance but didn't pull away from the deep kiss.

By the time the pair had pulled away from each other; their clothes had become dis-hellved and their hair was messy. Blaine found Kurt's dis-hellved appearance cute but knew better than to tell the boy. The sun was still shining down on the two and Blaine was content and it seemed that Kurt was to. However, Kurt wasn't. As much as he had enjoyed the intense make-out with his boyfriend Kurt was starting to get a little worried.

"I win." Blaine held up Kurt's coat up triumphantly.  
>"Give it back Blaine. I'm cold." Kurt lied. He was becoming a little disorientated as he tried to grab the coat back.<br>"No you're not and I don't want you passing out from heat-stroke." Kurt almost laughed at how close Blaine had been to guessing the truth about him; instead he just rolled his eyes. _A couple of hours won't matter and the sun's almost setting, anyway._ Kurt shrugged.  
>"You had better fold it neatly, Blaine Warbler, otherwise I will cut you." Kurt gave Blaine a Bitch-Please look before leaning into him. Blaine laughed as he pulled Kurt closer, almost onto his lap. As he did this he leant over to grab the food from the picnic basket. The pair ate the sandwiches that Blaine had, as Kurt put it crudely, made. They didn't talk much but the two found it peaceful just leaning into each other watching the sun set as they ate. The only thing that Kurt could think that would make this picnic any better was if his arms weren't itching so much. Kurt was starting to wished he still had his coat back on, he hadn't thought to put on a long-sleeve t-shirt.<p>

As the sun started to set the spring temperatures started to get colder and Blaine handed Kurt back his jacket. Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine as the pair packed up the small picnic and made their way back to Blaine's car. The drive back was spent with the two discussing the latest issue of vogue and Kurt slowly dropping off, leaning against the window. Blaine didn't notice the glazed look in Kurt's eyes. When Kurt's house finally appeared in sight Kurt leaned in to kiss his boyfriend before getting out of the car. He smiled as he watched the older boy drive away.

As he entered the house he said hi to his Dad and Carole, who were on the sofa, before heading into his room. He turned on the light and placed the coat back in his wardrobe. He went over to his vanity to survey the damage. _Yep, definitely bad,_ Kurt sighed to himself. There were angry red rashes that where all over his arms and they itched like hell. Kurt groaned as he applied on some of the cream the doctor had given him. Kurt was now dreading this Saturday even more than before.

**Please Review. They make me so so happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Kurt woke up the next morning to Teenage Dream blaring out from his phone. He groaned before rolling over to answer it. He couldn't understand why his boyfriend was phoning him so early in the morning.  
>"Hello..." Kurt, groggily, said into the phone. He thought he heard Blaine laugh on the other end but didn't have the energy to even care.<br>"Shouldn't you be up by now? We do have to get to the park bright and early." Blaine teased.  
>"Oh, Shit." Kurt had totally forgotten about today.<br>"Did you forget? Well it doesn't matter, I'll pick you up in about an hour if you want."  
>"Yeah, sure and thanks for last night Blaine it was wonderful." <em>If you don't count the annoying rash on my arm.<br>_"Oh, it was nothing. I just watched it on a movie and I know how much you like romance." Kurt could just see the older boy blushing. He could have carried on talking for hours but knew he needed to get ready.  
>"Look, Blaine, I'm really sorry but I need to get ready now."<br>"Oh...Oh alright, I'll see you soon."  
>"Love you."<br>"Love you too." The line went dead. Kurt sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He could hear his step-brother moving around in his bedroom and made a mental note to yell at the boy for not getting him up. He jumped into the shower, hissing when the hot water hit his skin. He would never understand why Finn insisted on having the temperature so high. He, quickly, washed himself and his hair before going back into his room. He was thankful he had picked out an outfit the day before. As he lifted the long-sleeved shirt over his head he noticed the angry red rashes all over his arms. He knew he shouldn't be going out today but he really didn't want to feel Rachel's rath if he didn't show up. Sometimes he wondered why he just didn't tell his friends. It would make life so much easier. Kurt sighed to himself as he dressed himself and styled his hair. When he had done he was sweating. Kurt moved towards the window and looked out to find the sun beating down. It was going to be to hot today.

As Kurt walked down to the kitchen he thought he might just skip today but when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the counter of the kitchen, grinning like a 5-year old, all of those thought left his head. Blaine walked over to Kurt with a cup of coffee as the younger of the two grabbed a grapefruit from the fruit bowl.  
>"Hello beautiful." Blaine whispered, kissing the boy on his neck, as he handed Kurt the coffee. Kurt giggled as he drank the coffee.<br>"Hi." Kurt whispered back. Blaine smiled to himself. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly, around Kurt's body. Kurt started to walk back up the stairs, after finishing the grapefruit and coffee, when Blaine let out a meowl. Kurt looked back at the boy before bursting into laughter.  
>"I'm just going to the bathroom." Kurt told the boy, who was currently looking at Kurt like a kicked puppy. At this Blaine smiled seductively.<br>"I could always come along." Kurt rolled his eyes at this.  
>"You could if you wanted but if we want to get their before Rachel bites our heads off..." Kurt started to walk towards the boy, "...I suggest you let me go on my own." Kurt captured Blaine's lip with his teeth, sucking on it.<br>"What happened to my baby penguin?" Blaine moaned into Kurt's touch.  
>"He grew up." Kurt kissed Blaine before heading up the stairs, leaving the curly haired boy wanting more.<p>

As Kurt entered the bathroom he locked the door. He didn't want Blaine to walk in on him, which wouldn't have surprised him. He grabbed the small box of pills from the cabinet, taking one with a swig of water from the tap. He hated the fact he had to take them but knew they helped, if only by a little. He grabbed the EpiPen and put it into his back pocket. He just hoped he didn't need to use it. He didn't think he could explain to the rest of them why he had it if he didn't want to tell them about his allergy. Kurt groaned again before grabbing his coat and walking down the stairs.

As Blaine watched Kurt leave the room he wondered why the boy was wearing jeans and a long sleeve-shirt on a day like this. He knew the boy liked to look fashionable but he knew that summer clothes where in now and Kurt wasn't dressed for summer. He knew something must be wrong with the boy but also knew he wouldn't be telling him what was wrong any time soon. He sighed to himself as he watched Kurt make his way down the stairs. Blaine grabbed Kurt's coat as he grabbed Kurt's waist.  
>"Hey, give it back, Blaine." Kurt made a grab for the coat but Blaine held his boyfriends in place; even if Kurt was taller Blaine was still stronger than the boy. Kurt huffed.<br>"It's boiling hot outside, there is no need to layer as much as you do."  
>I like to layer now give it back." Truthfully, Kurt didn't have much of a choice but to layer.<br>"No way, you're going to give yourself heat stroke."  
>"If only that were the least of my worries." Kurt froze when he realized what had just said. He saw Blaine had stopped as well and Kurt took the moment to grab his coat and walk out if the house. He hadn't meant to say what he had. He noticed that Finn was just getting into his car so shouted for his step-brother to stop. Finn gave Kurt an odd look as he got into his car but just shrugged it off and started the car. As the car headed out of the driveway Kurt saw Blain heading out of the house.<br>"Please, just keep driving." Kurt begged his step-brother.  
>"You're gonna have to tell him." Finn told the boy.<br>"I know." Kurt whispered as the car started down the road, leaving behind a gob-smacked Blaine.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine was confused as to what Kurt had meant when he had said "If only that were the least of my worries." Blaine had just froze, mind trying to figure out what was wrong. Before Blaine could even guess though Kurt had grabbed his coat from his hand and had sped out of the house. Blaine didn't realize what had happened before he heard the front door slam shut.  
>"Oh shit." Blaine ran towards the door only to find Kurt and Finn in Finn's car back out of the driveway. He saw Kurt and Finn exchange a few words before the car left the driveway and rounded the bend. Blaine stood stock still, not sure about what had just happened. Blaine locked the front door of the house before running out of the house and into his car. As he drove towards the park he felt his mind working, trying to figure out what the problem was. All he knew was that there had to be something wrong because Kurt had no reason to leave that house so fast.<p>

As Blaine pulled up at the park he found that the rest of New Directions where already there. He sighed to himself as he got out of his car. He had been planning on confronting Kurt or maybe Finn seeing as he was more likely to tell him, when he got there but even Blaine, who had only been with ND for a short amount of time knew better than to cross Rachel Berry. As he walked over to the group he noticed that everyone, except Kurt, where wearing summer clothes. However, unlike Blaine they didn't seem to notice Kurt's particular choice of clothing, it was as if they were used to it. _Which they probably are, seeing as they've known him longer,_ Blaine scolded himself. Maybe he was just over-reacting. He walked over to Kurt, who was in the middle of an intense discussion with Mercedes and Rachel.  
>"Hey, Kurt, 'cedes, Rachel." Blaine said as he reached the small group. He noticed Kurt stiffen when he said this but it seemed neither girl had.<br>"Hey, Blaine." They replied to him before going back to talking.  
>"Anyway, you say my choice of clothing is disgusting..." Rachel said before being interrupted by Kurt.<br>"They are, you dress like a cross between a Granny and a child." Blaine had to admit Kurt was right. Rachel was wearing a ghastly t-shirt with an owl on it and a grey skirt.  
>"Yet you wear layers in bright sunlight." Rachel continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.<br>"Maybe I like to layer." Kurt sighed. Blaine could tell he had had this conversation many time before.  
>"As much as I hate to agree with Rachel on fashion advice, I have to agree with her on this one." Mercedes told her friend. Kurt gave her a bitch-please look.<br>"Can we please change the subject? And Rachel, at least I dress better than you." Rachel scowled but Mercedes nodded in agreement. Blaine had enjoyed listening to the three divas talk but now Rachel had turned to him and he felt an uneasiness grow in his stomach.  
>"Blaine, you'll back me up on this won't you?" Rachel asked him. Blaine sighed to himself, not really wanting to be dragged into the conversation. Thankfully, Santana cam over at that moment, Brittany trailing after her.<br>"Oi, Hobbit." Blaine looked over at the Latina at the mention of his usual nickname but she just shook her head. "Not you, her." She pointed towards Rachel.  
>"What is it this time, Santana?"<br>"I just wanted to know when we going to start and why we have to be here so early?" _If looks could kill. _  
>"We still need to wait for Mr Schue..."<br>"Well he's just arrived now can we please just get to it 'cos I really want this done with fast so I don't lose any more of my Saturday." With this the Latina stalked off. Brittany stayed behind though, looking a little lost. Kurt smiled to the blonde, linking his arm through her's and the pair walked off towards the larger group. Mercedes followed, leaving just Rachel and Blaine underneath the shade of the large tree. Blaine took one look at Rachel before hurrying off to join the others.

Blaine took stand beside Quinn, who looked a bit lonely. She smiled gratefully at him as Rachel came over to the large group. She stood as far away from the Latina she could get, which meant she ended up standing near Blaine. He sighed to himself before turning towards Mr Schue.  
>"Right, seeing as we're all here I think this would be a great time to get started." There were a few murmured yes's to this as the group of teens got into places on the grass. Mr Schue could tell the group weren't in the mood for this but was glad they had at least shown up. He sat in the shade of a nearby tree as he watched his kids start to sing. He was proud of them.<p>

Kurt was getting disorientated and kept stumbling a little but not enough for any of the others to notice. His arms had started to itch like a bitch now he no longer had his coat on, which he had left in Finn's car. He stumbled through the steps as the group performed to the people walking past, who didn't even give them a second glance. It was as if they were just a noise in the background. By the time ND took their break Kurt's arms were burning, he felt like his world was spinning and the sun was high in the sky. The rest of the group stayed where they were, talking between themselves, but Kurt just stumbled over towards the shade of a tree. Kurt fell to the floor, utterly exhausted. Kurt knew that being going out today had been a bad idea and here was the proof. He sighed to himself as he rested his head on the large tree. Before Kurt knew it he had closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine was stood listening to Mr Schue telling them what a great job they were doing and that he'd let them go home early. However, Blaine could tell that Mr Schue just really didn't want to be here. Blaine smiled a little at this. The sun was making Blaine feel pleasantly, sleepy. He just wanted to go back home and snuggle next to Kurt, watching a Disney movie. As Blaine thought of Kurt, though, he realized that the countertenor wasn't there. He frowned to himself before looking around the group. Everyone but Kurt was present. He shouted at himself, mentally for not noticing the loss of his boyfriend.  
>"Erm...has anyone seen Kurt?" Blaine interrupted Mr Schue's rambling. As he said this he watched as the rest of the group frowned and look around them.<br>"I thought white-boy was here." Mercedes replied. There were several murmurs of agreement, then...  
>"He's over there." Rachel was pointing to a figure, slumped next to the tree. Blaine frowned before running over to the boy. He let out a little gasp as he saw the younger boy. There were multiple angry red rashes over the boys pale skin and when Blaine shook the boy there was no respose. Blaine leaned over Kurt to check for a pulse. It was there but it didn't seem very strong. He yelled for the others to help and was surprised when Finn knelt next to the unconscious boy. Blaine could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he looked at his boyfriend's pale and limp body.<p>

**Please review, they make me know if you like this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter a bit of Klaine smut towards the end. Please enjoy :S**

**Chapter 3**

Finn was panicking at the sight of his step-brother on the floor. He knew, vaguely, what to do but he knew he'd probably just mess it up. He could hear Mr Schue in the background, calling an ambulance. He looked over at Blaine who had tears running down his face. Finn knew he couldn't let Kurt die but he was at a total loss on what to do. he felt the tears running down his face as he reached into Kurt's jeans pocket to pull out the EpiPen he knew the younger boy kept in their when he went out. He was shaking. Finn wasn't sure if he was meant to use it but he remembered his Mom and Burt telling him to use it if passed out, or stopped breathing.

Blaine watched as Finn took out what Blaine, thought, was an EpiPen. He was confused as to why Kurt had one but didn't think it was the right time to ask that. He watched as Finn hesitated to use it. Blaine couldn't understand why Finn was doing that. Obviously, Kurt needed it. Finn was shaking slightly and that's when an idea struck Blaine. He knew how to use needles, his Mom being a doctor an all. He reached over to take the EpiPen from Finn's shaking arm. Finn looked at Blaine's determined face before handing it over, gratefully. Blaine had tears in his eyes as he injected the pen into Kurt's thigh. Blaine watched as Kurt's breathing stopped being so shallow but the boy didn't regain consciousness.

At that moment an ambulance appeared in the distance. Paramedics came rushing over to the group of teens. They took one look at Kurt before the lifted the limp teen onto a stretcher.  
>"You think I can have that, son?" One of the men asked and Blaine nodded, handing the pen over. He, shakily, got to his feet and watched as the Kurt was taken back to the ambulance. He made to follow but Mr Schue stopped him from doing so.<br>"I need to go with him." Blaine shouted at the teacher. Mr Schue just shook his head as he started back to the car, not before turning around to talk to the other members.  
>"Finn, I think you need to tell them and I think that you should all get going to the hospital." Finn nodded, he seemed to be in a bit of a daze.<p>

"What the hell's going on with my boy?" Mercedes practically yelled at the tall teen. Finn stared blankly at the girl before shaking his head. "Schue said to tell us so start explaining."  
>"I...I don't think Kurt wants you to know."<br>"Well it's a bit late for that now. He just collapsed and I for one am sick of not knowing what's going on." Rachel told the distressed boy. Throughout this Blaine was standing, thoughtfully. He just wanted to see his boyfriend.  
>"Erm...guys maybe we shouldn't bother Finn about this." The angry and distressed faces were all turned to Blaine now. "Meaning, we'll get Kurt to tell us and I really just want to make sure he's alright." There were murmurs of agreement as the members of New Directions all headed to their cars to take them to the hospital.<br>"How do you know Kurt'll tell us?" Rachel had been walking down the banking with him. As Blaine looked into her face, with tears running down them, he thought this was the first moment he had actually see Rachel Berry seem to care about someone that wasn't herself.  
>"Because Kurt can't lay his way out of this. He has to tell us." Honestly, Blaine had a pretty good idea of what was wrong with the boy, but he wasn't going to tell anyone about it until he knew for sure.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

"Were the hell is my son!" Burt shouted at the distressed receptionist behind the counter.  
>"If we could just have his name." She whispered to the man.<br>"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Carole said as she placed a hand on her husbands' shoulder. The nurse nodded before typing something into the computer.  
>"Ah..." She said as she found the right name. "Your son is with the doctors right now but I'm sure they'll come and get you when you can see him. If you can just take a seat in the waiting area." Burt was about to protest but Carole took his arm and led him to a nearby seat.<p>

Just as the couple sat down the hospital doors swung open to reveal Mr Schue and the rest of the glee kids. As soon as they saw the pair they walked over to them; all asking the same thing "Where's Kurt? What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?"  
>"Shuester, what I want to know is why the hell you let him go to this thing when you knew what was wrong?" Burt shouted at the glee director. Mr Schue visibly paled. Now, Will wasn't easily scared probably because he had to deal with Sue on a regular basis, but Burt Hummel could scare anyone if his son was brought into the equation.<br>"I didn't make him go. Kurt decided that he wanted to go and I couldn't exactly tell him not to go without betraying his trust." The glee kids where all staring at the two adult with confusion written on their faces. Kurt was about to reply to this but was stopped with the appearance of a doctor.

"Kurt Hummel?"  
>"Here." Carole said to the doctor. She walked over to the large group.<br>"What's wrong with my son? Is he going to be alright?" The doctor smiled at this.  
>"My name's Dr Morris and Mr Hummel your son will be just fine." Burt sighed in relief at this.<br>"Excuse me, Doctor. What exactly happened to Kurt?" Rachel stood up, obviously not believing that Kurt would tell them what was wrong with him. She gave Rachel a strange look before replying.  
>"Kurt had an allergic reaction."<br>"But he didn't eat anything."  
>"Erm...I don't think this is something I should be telling you then. Maybe you should ask Kurt when he wakes up."<br>"Wait, he's still unconscious?" Mercedes asked the doctor.  
>"Yes, his airway got closed off, which is what caused him to collapse. He was lucky one of you knew to inject the EpiPen or he might have died. He'll be awake in the next hour or so though." As she said this she started to leave the room. The New Directions watched as she left. Blaine was frowning into space. He thought he might be right about what was wrong but he didn't know enough about it to know for certain. Burt stood up to see his son followed by Carole. The rest of New Directions were left in the waiting room, thinking.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt felt awful. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck doing 100mph down the interstate. He groaned, softly. He could feel a hand on his and when he groaned it tightened. He tried squeezing back but was unsure if he actually had or not. He groaned again. His body felt heavy and he really just wanted to go back to sleep. His arms were itching and he could feel some sort of tube type thing down his nose. He groaned again. Kurt's eyes fluttered slightly. He could see a dark room, lit only by a dim lamp in the corner. He groaned again. When he opened his eyes, properly, he came face to face with his Dad. His Dad had tears in his eyes and Kurt felt guilt wash over him for causing them.  
>"Hey, buddy. How're you feelin'?" Kurt groaned in response before trying to lift himself up into a sitting position. As soon as he tried though his whole world rocked and he fell back onto the bed, shaking. Burt gave him a worried look but Kurt just flashed his Dad, what he hoped was, a re-assuring grin. It seemed to do the trick because Burt sat back down on the chair.<br>"Hey, Dad." Kurt sighed, softly. Burt smiled. _His son was going to be alright and that's what mattered. _  
>"Get some rest, buddy." Kurt nodded before closing his eyes and falling back into blissful unawareness.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

Blaine was pacing the hospital floor by the time Burt came out into sight. He was about to ask how Kurt was but Burt had already started to talk.  
>"Kurt's fine but he's sleeping now. If you want a few of you can go in." Burt was grinning, happily, as he went to sit with his wife; who had left the room when Kurt had woken up to let the pair have some privacy. Blaine, instantly got up, followed by Finn, Mercedes and Rachel. The four of them left the rest of ND to go and see their friend.<p>

As Blaine opened the door he let out a small sound of distress. The boy he loved was lying on a hospital bed looking deathly pale. There were wires sticking out of him, leading to different machines that, Blaine guessed, where checking his vitals. There were tubes stuck up Kurt's nose and Blaine hated the fact the boy needed them there to help him breathe. Blaine collapsed into the chair, Burt had occupied before, clutching the deathly pale hand of his boyfriend. The other three entered the room taking places next to the boy. Mercedes was sat, clutching Kurt's other hand. Finn and Rachel were stood awkwardly near the bed.

**LINE BREAK **

Kurt groaned, softly. Blaine head shot up at the sound coming from the pale boy next to him. He felt Kurt's hand start to tense and un-tense in his grasp. He watched as Kurt's eyelids fluttered open weakly, before fluttering shut. The action was re-peated a number of times before Blaine's own brown eyes were meeting the glasz colour eyes of his boyfriend. He smiled down at the boy, getting a small smile back.  
>"Hey." Blaine whispered.<br>"Hey." Kurt spoke, softly.  
>"Boo, how are you feeling?" Mercedes grabbed the weak boy into a quick hug. Kurt's whole body tensed slightly and his world rocked again. Her groaned, involuntarily.<br>"Dizzy. And. Tired." Kurt answered his best friend.  
>"Oh, boo I'm so sorry." Mercedes let Kurt fall back onto the bed. He hit it with a small thud but Kurt sighed happily, as his world had stopped rocking.<br>"Maybe you should get some sleep." Finn told the boy. Kurt smiled at his step brother, merely shaking his head.  
>"No, everyone deserves an explanation..."<br>"Hell we do. But first you need to get some sleep." Mercedes told her best friend. Kurt nodded. Blaine leaned down to kiss the pale boy's forehead and Kurt closed his eyes before falling back into oblivion.

**LINE BREAK **

The next time Kurt woke up the room was full of teens. He smiled to himself as he listened to the New Directions talk.  
>"Hey, he's awake." Finn shouted to the rest of the group. He several different people sit on the bed and someone else bounce onto his lap. He heard the girl, who must have been Brittany, moan when she was pulled off. Kurt let his eyes flutter open then. He came face to face with all of his friends, each smiling down at him with worry in their eyes. He smiled to them all.<br>"Finally, Princess. We've been here an hour and you've taken this long to wake up." Puck told the bed-ridden boy Kurt laughed, quietly, at this.  
>"So...Kurt are you feeling well enough to tell us what's wrong now."<br>"Or do we have to get Frankenteen here to tell us." Kurt laughed at the way Santana had finished Rachel's sentence. That was until he realized what they were asking. He sighed to himself, knowing he had no way of getting out of this.  
>"What did the doctor tell you?" Kurt's voice came out a little stuffy because of the things up his nose and he really wished he could take them off.<br>"They told us you had an allergic reaction but that's impossible..."  
>"No, it's not." Kurt sighed as he leant into Blaine arm. He was feeling weak and didn't have the energy to argue with his friends. Blaine felt this as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's form, pulling him up into a sitting position as he did so. Kurt shot him a grateful smile before carrying on. "I got an allergic reaction to the sun." There were blank faces all around him.<br>"Are you a vampire?" Brittany asked from her place at the foot of his bed. Kurt laughed at this, he had never thought of that way of putting it.  
>"No, Britt."<br>"Wait, if you have an allergy to the sun doesn't that mean you can't go out in it." Kurt shook his head.  
>"It means I can't go out for long in it." Rachel shot Kurt a guilty type of look at him then, Blaine following suit.<br>"I'm so sorry, Kurt. This is probably all my fault." The two of them said at the same tie. Kurt shook his head.  
>"No, it's probably mine. I shouldn't have gone to the park, especially after being out in the sun for hours the other day. Don't blame yourselves." The New Directions nodded but Kurt could still see the guilty looks on their faces. He sighed again.<br>"Kurt, why didn't you tell us?" Mercedes asked him.  
>"I didn't want you guys treating me any different." Kurt sighed to them.<br>"Why'd we do that, Princess, 'specially if you didn't want us to." Kurt hadn't thought about it that way. "Anyway, seeing as we now know what's wrong and 'cos I am not missing anymore of my weekend, I'm leaving. See you later Princess." Puck and Lauren both headed out of the door then. Kurt looked around at the other faces before saying, "Guy's I'm really tired so thanks for coming." The others shot him grateful looks, obviously thankful they now had an excuse to leave. They said their goodbyes and soon only Blaine and Kurt were left in the small, dark hospital room.  
>"Why didn't you just tell me?" Blaine whispered into Kurt neck.<br>"I'm sorry. I know I should've but I have now." Blaine sighed again but didn't say anything else. "Blaine, you don't have to stay 'co I really am just gonna go to sleep." Kurt's eyes had started to close as he said this and Blaine chuckled.  
>"I know and I want to stay."<br>"Well, at least come and cuddle me, while I sleep."  
>"Sure." Blaine lifted Kurt's weak body, careful not to dislodge any of the wires, cuddling his boyfriend. Kurt snuggled down into Blaine chest as his eyes closed. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of lips on his own and then blackness surrounded him.<p>

The two boys would later be found by Burt and Carole, cuddling and sleeping together on the small hospital bed. Looks of happiness on their faces.

**THE END **


End file.
